You were the one bit i didn't plan
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: "So what was you life before me drew?" On the roof of his mothers house, they tell of guitars and Stacey Jaxx. But why was drew in LA to begin with? With one reference, ONESHOT...George xxx


"I sat in the corner, just listening to their yell. I couldn't stand it. I drove me mad, how had they married each other if this was all they did. My small heart pounded against my chest, I looked around my room for something to distract myself. The same rock posters plastered the walls covering the stark white wall behind. My guitar also covered with badges and stickers stood on a stand in the corner. I knew my dad had an amplifier in the cupboard downstairs but he would never let me use it, it was not a 'child's toy' apparently. All I could think was that I had taught myself this little song I called it I wanna rock; I was where I was going to live when I was older. It had gone quiet downstairs; I pressed my ear to the floor boards. I could hear them getting louder again. This was my chance, I heard mum scream something at dad. I stood up, pulled ever so slowly at my door moving it without a sound. Sliding down the rail I landed with a small thump at the bottom. But they couldn't hear me. Opening the cupboard as slow as I could so it wouldn't creak, I reached inside and pulled out the amplifier. Creeping back up the stairs I pulled it into the socket, then the guitar. I pressed my ear once more to the floor to hear if they were still mad. They were getting louder again, it was now or never... I pulled the guitar off the stand, put the strap over my shoulder and rocked out I wanna rock!

Four years later I ran away from home with my band. LA was our destination, we were 16 it was fine then wasn't it? I only lived a short way away; if I stood on our open roof I could see the city lights. I would sit up there and just watch the city while they yelled. I was never dreaming of actually living here. The band and I came to the Bourbon rooms; I assumed that as a band we would be accepted. Instead we became waiters and helpers, that was fine with them. I planned my life, from that point onwards. I had it planned down to a fine point. I hadn't put one thing in. You..."

"Awwwww, that is so sweet. I have only just realised was this their house?"

"Yep, Mum was broken hearted when I left. Dad didn't care, they had another child. Ella was my sister. I never really knew her. She followed my line, learnt rock songs. Plastered her walls in rock, moved away from her parents lives. Came home late... One day for no reason in particular she died. Overnight..."

"I'm so sorry!"

"We reckon it was suicide, but who could blame her! Apparently Dad walked out when she was 14, then came back when she was 16 was horrible to her. Was nothing like a father. He died just after her, when the truth came out about him."

"But why didn't you help?"

"I would have done, but I didn't know! Otherwise she would have lived with me until she got her own place! She was 17 when she died..."

"It's alright..."

"It is now; you came 1 week after her 1 year dead anniversary. I was still recovering from having the shock put back into my head. Thanks to you I was ...distracted."

"Oi you!"

"Owww, you have a good punch."

"Thanks, but what about your mum?"

"I don't know, she left one night never came back. Left no details for her one son. I didn't really care, if she is dead I'm sorry but she wasn't exactly nice to me."

"I suppose you are right..."

"I got so annoyed that night I saw you and Stacey before my performance. It reminded me of them, my parents. So I sang the song of my freedom. Hoping it to free me from you..."

"That's nice!"

"Remember I thought you had sex with Stacey, I was very annoyed by that point, I thought I had lost you."

"I thought I had lost you! I ended up in the venus club, not my number one choice of place to work. I was so annoyed with you; I hardened my heart and left you behind! I needed to or I would never have survived that place. Every time I thought of you I cried! When I saw you on the Hollywood sign in those clothes I assumed I was unwanted, unneeded. I saw you and wanted to run. I could see the fact you hated the life you had ended up with, I hated mine. We hated each other, I couldn't stand you or it."

"I was still annoyed with you because of the Stacey incident. I assumed you were off enjoying your life, you and Stacey. Rocking the Bourbon stage..."

"When I saw you on stage doing that stupid song, I was filled with such a mix of emotions I was tempted to run off, never come back. But you left your performance and got me!"

"And when you did that song I wrote. I heard the first note and wanted to turn tell the person singing to stop. It was my song about you, private, not for these people's ears. But it was you, I wanted to stop you to. I didn't want you to make a fool of yourself. I heard you start singing and catch my eye. I had to sing to, It was our song. Just for us..."

"And here we are now, hey drew. Here we are now. Married with two children, a house and a profession as Stacey Jaxx's band and singers. From then to now."

"Are you shakeing?"

"No, just," She wiped a tear from her eye, "Cold."

"Come on," Drew put his arm around her. Guiding her inside, " you were the one thing not in my plan Sherrie. The only thing...My life changer."


End file.
